Teddy Lupin and the Time Turner Adventure
by DreamersMyth27
Summary: Teddy was the last person you would expect to cause trouble when you saw him.


**So, it's Harry Potter's birthday and I figured I needed to write something for it. But by the time I was actually able to sit down it was already late, so I just edited a fic I've had written for ages. Hopefully, you like it!**

 **Be forewarned, there are plenty of plotholes and things that weren't thought through. It's written pretty well though, so there's that!**

 **Enjoy, all! Don't forget to tell me what you think!**

* * *

Teddy was the last person you would expect to cause trouble when you saw him walking into Kings Cross Station with his grandmum. He had brown hair that fell in front of his face, pale skin, freckles, and golden-brown eyes. Completely unremarkable. If you knew him better you would change your mind though.

As soon as he got onto Platform 9 ¾, hugged his grandmum goodbye, and waved to Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, and baby Lily, he was running down the train corridors with all vestiges of dignity lost.

He found an empty compartment and plopped down with his suitcase on the floor. Once he was sure there was no way his grandmum could see him he let his hair stain itself turquoise and released a deep sigh.

Now he would finally see Hogwarts, the school his dad and mum had gone to. He couldn't wait to be sorted. Would he end up in Hufflepuff like his mum or Gryffindor like his dad? He could even end up in Slytherin like his grandmum.

There were so many questions. Would it be fun? Would he do well in school? And the biggest one of all, one that was always running through his mind, would his parents be proud?

Teddy knew they probably would, Harry always told him they would and so did grandmum, but he'd never met them. How could he be sure?

All worries were put out of his mind when someone came knocking on his compartment door.

Teddy looked up and saw a rather pale boy with brown hair standing there. He waved the boy in.

"Hello there. Is this compartment empty?"

The boy had a distinct cockney accent.

"Yes. I'm Teddy by the way. Who're you?"

The boy shot Teddy a disdainful look.

"I'm Jeremy Drearden."

Teddy gave the boy a curious look but didn't comment on his sour attitude.

"So, do you know what house you'll be sorted into? I hope I get Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, but Slytherin wouldn't be bad either."

Jeremy looked down his nose at Teddy. "I'd tell you, but no one's really explained anything to me yet. All I know is that I somehow got magical powers and have to go to a hidden school to learn about them! It's an order or whatever," Jeremy finished darkly.

Teddy blinked. So that was why he was so unkind. He must have just found out about magic recently. Muggleborn then, like Hermione.

"I can tell you what the houses are if you want," Teddy offered.

Jeremy sniffed. "I think I'll be good without help from some turquoise-haired little kid."

Teddy felt his face go red. He turned away from the boy and looked out the window. There was no point in getting in trouble by yelling at him. The rest of the trip was spent in silence.

Once they did finally arrive at the castle Teddy hopped off the train and went off to the familiar form of Hagrid.

"'Ello Teddy. How'd the trip treat ya?"

"It was fine Hagrid. Got stuck in a compartment with an unkind kid, but fine I guess."

"That's good then. Better get started callin' everyone. Firs' years this way please," Hagrid bellowed.

A swarm of students walked over to Hagrid and followed him towards the boats.

From there it was just like Teddy imagined. They went across the lake and waited outside the great hall. They were called in and sorting started. It went on and the rude boy Teddy sat with on the train went to Gryffindor. Teddy was sorted into Hufflepuff himself, and he felt a sense of pride at knowing he was in his mum's old house.

The first few days passed without incident. They were amazing and fun. It was on the first day of Defense Against the Dark Arts that Teddy became curious.

He knew his father taught it, so when the class ended he stayed behind. It was the last class of the day, so he didn't even have to worry about being late for anything else. The professor was happy to let him look around the classroom.

So Teddy looked around. He sat down at one of the desks and looked around, pretending that he was in one of his dad's classes. That was when he noticed a strange glint of light on a windowsill. He walked over and looked carefully, but the light was gone.

He went and sat back on the desk, keeping a careful eye on the window, and as soon as he was sitting again the light shone through the window. Where was it coming from? Teddy looked around for any source of light it could be, but he didn't see anything.

He was completely confused. What was causing it? He looked around a bit more and then he saw it. A part of the chandelier holding the lights was glass. Light was shining through it from the other window.

Well, that solved that mystery, or did it? None of the other lights in any other room had a piece like that on it. It was possible this one was different but it still didn't make sense. And the piece shining light through it looked like it was silver underneath paint.

Teddy thought about it and decided it wouldn't hurt to use a spell and get the piece down. It wasn't like anyone would notice, hopefully.

"Wingardium Leviosa," he whispered and pointed his wand.

The piece slid off and fell right into his waiting hand. He turned it over quickly after stashing his wand in his robes. It was silver underneath the gold. He rubbed the silver off the face and saw an old handheld clock.

"Oh, that's a letdown," he said disappointedly. He wondered if it still worked. "Well, no harm in seeing if it winds."

He turned the knobs a bit but was disappointed when it didn't work. Then his head started to spin and he felt funny. The room looked like it was going back in time and then it finally stopped and Teddy fell down onto the floor.

"How did you get here?" a voice exclaimed.

Teddy looked up and saw a bushy-haired girl standing over him. A bushy haired girl that looked like Hermione. But that was impossible. Hermione was back at her house with Ron, Rose, and baby Hugo. And she wasn't a kid.

"How did you get here?" she repeated.

Teddy stood up shakily and then proceeded to fall down again. The girl who looked like Hermione came up to him and hefted him up. She didn't let go though. She held onto his arm and he was more than a little thankful for that. If she let go he'd probably fall down again.

"Okay, maybe I should get you to the hospital wing first," she said, sounding slightly panicked.

Teddy heard footsteps come up from behind them.

"Oh, Professor," the girl said. "Thank Merlin! I was just leaving class and this boy appeared right in front of my eyes. He hasn't talked and he looks ill."

"Well then, I'd better take a look at him quickly," said a warm voice from behind Teddy.

The girl helping Teddy turned him around and Teddy found himself being looked at by a man who looked remarkably familiar. A man Teddy would recognize anywhere. His father, Remus Lupin.

Teddy's eyes widened and he managed to get words out.

"I think I've travelled back in time," he said with horror.

The man, Remus, his father, looked up at him sharply and he heard Hermione gasp.

"What do you mean?"

Teddy looked at Remus and could feel his hair changing colour to a sharp white because of his shock. He saw Remus look up at his hair and heard Hermione gasp.

"I mean, you're not a professor at school, at least not for me. And," Teddy hesitated before pointing at Hermione. "I know her when she's an adult. I watch her kids sometimes."

Teddy could feel his hair turn into his typical turquoise again, but he wasn't really paying attention.

"Do you have any proof? How did you get here?" His dad was looking at him questioningly.

"I don't know!" Teddy exclaimed, running a hand through his hair. "I was winding up a watch I found and then the world started spinning and here I am!"

"Where's the watch?" his dad asked sharply.

Teddy held it out in his hand and let his dad grab it.

"We need to go talk to Dumbledore. Hermione, you come too."

Teddy obeyed and started to follow his father out the door only to almost stumble again. Hermione caught him and kept a hand on his arm. He shot her a thankful look.

They walked through the halls and upstairs to a gargoyle. Teddy heard his dad say something quietly. The gargoyle sprang to the side and a staircase was revealed. They all walked up it and stopped at the top in front of a set of doors.

Teddy saw his dad knock and a moment later the doors opened on their own. They all walked in and Teddy saw a man sitting behind a desk. The man had a long beard and long hair, both of which were white. He wore half-moon spectacles and his eyes seemed to twinkle. It was Albus Dumbledore, a man any child would recognize.

"Ah, Professor Lupin and Ms. Granger, and who is this young man?"

"That's the problem. He appeared in front of Hermione and says he's from the future, that he accidentally time travelled. He handed over this time turner that's heavily modified to be able to leap years, not just days," his dad said while handing the watch over to Professor Dumbledore.

"So, what is your name, my child?"

Teddy looked at Dumbledore nervously and then at his dad. Would this ruin the time stream? Or did it already happen in Teddy's time because this is the past? Whatever the case, he needed to tell them his name. They could give themselves a memory charm to erase memories of him later or something.

"My name is Teddy, Teddy Lupin."

He observed the shocked look on his father and Hermione's faces and the amusement on Dumbledore's.

"I have a child," his father said in quiet shock.

Teddy nodded his head shyly and felt his hair change to yellow.

"Ah, it seems you're a metamorphmagus. Am I to assume it's from your mother's side?"

Teddy nodded at Dumbledore.

"And, and exactly how far from the future are you?"

Teddy looked at his dad and thought.

"About fifteen years I think. I'm in my first year at Hogwarts right now. Hufflepuff."

He could feel his father's eyes on him and he got the feeling he knew what he wanted to ask Teddy.

"No, I'm not. At all."

His father's shoulders slumped in relief. Hermione looked between the both of them and her eyes narrowed, but she didn't say anything.

"Who's your mother?"

"Um, well, she's, Tonks is what everyone calls her."

"And, you're a metamorphmagus, what do you really look like?"

Teddy looked at his father at willed himself to change to his default. He could feel his features changing. The freckles he wore every day disappeared. He grew a bit taller. His hair straightened and turned a light brown. His eyes changed from the green of today to a golden brown. His nose became a bit longer. He looked like a mini clone of his dad.

He thought his dad might faint. He knew he felt like fainting. Here he was, standing in front of his dead dad and Albus Dumbledore. And still with no way to get back. He was in so much trouble when he got home.


End file.
